The invention relates to a filter bag for a vacuum cleaner having a connector tube and two holding grooves arranged on either side of the connector tube, comprising a connection member, which possesses an essentially tabular main body adapted to have side edge parts thereof slid into the holding grooves and manufactured of board-like, stiff material, such main body having a fitting opening for fitting the connection member on the connector tube, and a closing slide being adapted to be guided by the connection member, such closing slide having a passage opening and being able to be drawn by means of a handle part, which is exposed at a front transverse edge part of the main body, of the closing slide out of an open position, in which the passage opening clears the passage opening into a closed position, in which the fitting opening is closed.
When a filter bag is full up, it should be sealed again immediately after it is removed from the vacuum cleaner so that no dust may escape from it and pass into the surroundings.
For this purpose the European application 0 362 624 has proposed a filter bag of this type such that while the connection member is still seated in the holding grooves the handle part of the closing slide is gripped and pulled. The immediate closing of the fitting opening of the main body is hindered by the connector tube, still inserted into it, of the vacuum cleaner. Therefore the pulling action has to be so powerful that the main body together with the closing slide is caused to bulge outward to a point just short of the connector tube. It is a then however not possible to depend on the closing slide's closing again immediately. Owing to the strain on the connection member between the holding grooves on the one hand and the end of the connector tube on the one hand and owing to the occurrence of friction between the holding grooves it is in fact to be expected that on tugging on the handle part the connection member as a whole will slip out from the holding groove before the closing slide moves in relation to the main body.